gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wóz policyjny
Mianem wozów policyjnych określa się pojazdy służb ratunkowych, kierowane przez policjantów we wszystkich grach z serii Grand Theft Auto, jednak w większości gier występujące pod inną nazwą. Ruszają do pościgu za graczem, gdy poziom poszukiwania przez policję jest większy niż 2, a mniejszy niż 5 (zamiast policji i SWAT zaczyna nas ścigać FBI). Od GTA III, wozy policyjne są wzorowane na modelach taksówek. Uniwersum 2D W Grand Theft Auto I, wozy policyjne są znane pod nazwą wozów patrolowych. W każdym z miast, występujących w grze, znajdziemy jego inny wariant. W Liberty City, wóz patrolowy jest zaokrąglonym pojazdem, występującym w kolorze biało-niebieskim, podobnym do Chevroleta Caprice z lat 90. Warianty występujące w San Andreas i Vice City są wzorowane na Portsmouthie, wariant występujący w San Andreas jest w kolorze biało-czarnym, a ten z Vice City - w biało-niebieskim. W wersji GTA I na PC, wozy patrolowe (tak samo jak ambulansy i wozy strażackie), odbierają jedną stację radiową - Brooklyn Underground FM. Parametry wozów patrolowych we wszystkich trzech miastach są identyczne, najlepsze w grze. Mają najwyższą prędkość maksymalną i przyspieszenie, dobrze się nimi prowadzi i hamuje. Ponadto, gdy w GTA1 gracz rozjedzie kogoś, używając radiowozu, dostanie za ów czyn podwójną ilość pieniędzy, tak, jakby używał mnożnika. Wozy policyjne w dodatkach Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 i London, 1961 są znane pod nazwą Copper. Występuje zawsze w kolorze biało-niebieskim, jest wzorowany na jednym z samochodów z lat 60. (czas akcji się zgadza). Tak jak wóz patrolowy z GTA I, jest to najlepszy pojazd w grze. Copper występujący w London, 1969 jest przerobioną wersją S-Carta; wersja występująca w London, 1961 - samochodu Jug MkII. thumb|left|250px|Trójwymiarowy model Cop Cara – GTA2 W Grand Theft Auto 2, wozy policyjne są znane pod nazwą Cop Car. Ich wygląd całkowicie się zmienił; teraz jest to lekko futurystyczny pojazd, zbudowany na podstawie wozu z lat 40. Tak jak w GTA I, jest to najszybszy samochód w grze (razem z Meteorem), bardzo dobrze się nim prowadzi i hamuje. Po zgnieceniu w zgniatarce daje łapówkę dla glin. Uniwersum 3D Podczas całego uniwersum 3D, wozy policyjne są bardzo szybkie, dobrze się prowadzą, mają średnią wytrzymałość. Mają dwa typy syren: sygnał długi i krótki, oba mogą wyć uruchomione poprzez wciśnięcie przycisku klaksonu. Jeżeli wsiądziemy do wozu policyjnego, dostaniemy 5 sztuk amunicji do strzelby. Uruchomienie syreny powoduje, że pojazdy cywilne zaczynają ustępować nam drogi - dotyczy to wszystkich pojazdów policyjnych, w tym również Enforcera, Samochodu FBI w GTA III czy FBI Ranchera w GTA VC i SA. W GTA III i VC pojazdy jadące z naprzeciwka zatrzymują się, natomiast w GTA SA również ustępują drogę zjeżdżając na bok. Nie ustępują nam drogi inne pojazdy policyjne, karetki pogotowia i wozy strażackie, a w GTA San Andreas także furgon pancerny. GTA III i GTA Liberty City Stories W tych grach, wóz policyjny nosi nazwę Policja. Jest wzorowany na krzyżówce Chevroleta Caprice i Forda Crown Victoria, lecz ma przedni napęd, więc prawdopodobne, że wzorcem był Ford Taurus. Zawsze występuje w kolorze biało-czarnym. Początkowo, wóz policyjny w GTA III miał mieć kolor biało-niebieski (bardzo przypominające kolory nowojorskiej policji). GTA Vice City i GTA Vice City Stories W tych grach, wóz policyjny nosi nazwę Radiowóz (w Vice City Stories – VCPD Cruiser). Przypomina Forda LTD z lat 80., występuje w kolorze biało-zielonym. Początkowo, wóz policyjny w GTA Vice City, miał być biały z czerwonymi i niebieskimi pasami po bokach (taki wygląd mają radiowozy Miami-Dade Police Department). GTA Advance W GTA Advance, wóz policyjny (nazwa Police Car) jest bardzo podobny do wozu policyjnego z GTA III, jest zaokrąglony i ma kolor czarno-biały. Jest bardzo szybki, jego prędkość maksymalna równa się z prędkością Banshee. GTA San Andreas W GTA San Andreas, występują trzy warianty wozu policyjnego (nazwa Wóz policyjny). Warianty używane przez LSPD i SFPD mają taki sam wygląd, wzorowane są na Premierze; wersja używana przez LVPD nie ma wariantu cywilnego i przypomina Chevroleta Caprice z lat 1981-90, jego boki przypominają boki Dodge'a Diplomata z lat 1980-89. Wszystkie wozy policyjne w tej grze są czarno-białe. Na terenach wiejskich i pustynnych, policjanci używają przerobionego Ranchera - Rangera. Co ciekawe, radiowóz Tenpenny'ego i Pulaskiego, gdy występuje w cut-scenkach, ma felgi identyczne, jak radiowóz z GTA Vice City. Uniwersum HD GTA IV thumb|Wizerunek Police Patrola po aresztowaniu W GTA IV, zamiast jednego typu radiowozu są dwa — Police Patrol i Police Cruiser. Dwa następne — Police Cruiser wzorowany na Buffalo i Police Stinger, są dostępne w multi-playerze GTA: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Wersje Patrol i Cruiser, występują zawsze w kolorze biało-niebieskim. Police Patrol Pierwszy typ wozu policyjnego, Police Patrol, jest produkowany przez firmę Declasse i wzorowany na Mericie. Jest wzorowany na Chevrolecie Impala z lat 2000-05. Używa się go jako pojazdu patrolowego (jest wolniejszy i cięższy od Police Cruisera). Dodatkowo w GTA: Chinatown Wars czasem możemy zobaczyć dokładny wizerunek Police Patrola po tym jak zostaniemy aresztowani. Police Cruiser thumb|Wizerunek Police Cruisera po aresztowaniu Jest produkowany przez Vapid i wzorowany na Stanierze. Jest szybszy i lżejszy od wersji Patrol, dzięki czemu bardziej nadaje się do pościgów. W przeciwieństwie do wersji Patrol, nie ma wariantu cywilnego. W multi-playerze GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony, występuje także wariant Police Cruisera, wzorowany na Buffalo. Od pierwowzoru różni się tylko wyglądem. Z kolei w plikach gry można znaleźć jeszcze jeden model Police Cruisera. Jest to jego wersja podstawowa (z GTA IV), pognieciona i niemająca żadnych barw (wygląda jak po eksplozji). W plikach gry, znaleźć ją można pod nazwą policew. Mimo nazwy, jest to pojazd cywilny – jeśli będziemy nim jeździć, zacznie pojawiać się na ulicach. Police Stinger Police Stinger, występujący tylko w multi-playerze The Ballad of Gay Tony, jest wzorowany na Cadillacu CTS-V. Jest bardzo podobny do Presidente'a, ma dobrą prędkość maksymalną i przyspieszenie. GTA Chinatown Wars W GTA Chinatown Wars normalnie występuje tylko Police Patrol koloru biało-czarnego, dodatkowo czasami podczas aresztowania możemy zobaczyć Police Patrola w tym samym kolorze. GTA V W GTA V występują trzy radiowozy, wszystkie pod nazwą Policyjny Cruiser (ang. Police Cruiser). Pierwszy wygląda podobnie jak ten w GTA IV, tak jak on jest produkowany przez Vapid i wzorowany na Stanierze (Ford Crown Victoria). Drugi, niemający wariantu cywilnego, wzorowany jest na Fordzie Taurus Police Interceptor, również jest produkowany przez Vapid. Trzeci jest wzorowany na Buffalo (Dodge Charger Police Package) i produkowany przez Bravado. W wersji beta GTA V pierwszy radiowóz miał być identyczny do tego z GTA IV, różniąc się jedynie malowaniem i światłami. Taką wersję można zobaczyć wyłącznie w pierwszym zwiastunie. Ponadto, w GTA Online gracza miały gonić Policyjne Buffalo. Najszybszym radiowozem jest Ford Taurus Police Interceptor, produkowany przez firmę Vapid. Występowanie 'GTA III i GTA: Liberty City Stories ' * Na posterunku policji w Portland View na wyspie Portland. * W Rusty Brown's Ring Donuts w Callahan Point na wyspie Portland (tylko Liberty City Stories). * Na komisariacie policji w Torrington na Wyspie Staunton. * Na posterunku policji w Pike Creek w Shoreside Vale. * W obrębie Francis International Airport w Shoreside Vale. 'GTA: Vice City i GTA: Vice City Stories ' * Na komendzie policji w Washington Beach. * Na posterunku policji w Vice Point. * Na komendzie policji w Little Havana. * Na komendzie policji w Downtown. 'GTA: San Andreas ' * Na posterunku policji w Pershing Square w Los Santos. * Na posterunku policji w Downtown w San Fierro. * Na posterunku policji w Roca Escalante w Las Venturas. Ciekawostki * W grze Manhunt i Manhunt 2 występuje radiowóz, który jest niemal identyczny do tego z GTA Vice City i GTA Vice City Stories. Jedynymi zmianami są syreny, które przypominają te z San Andreas, felgi, które są jak te z samochodów ciężarowych z GTA III oraz kolor — są biało-czarne. Można go zobaczyć tutaj. Oprócz tego w tej samej grze znaleźć można wersję cywilną, którą można zobaczyć tutaj. * W GTA III, na grillach radiowozów, można zauważyć zamazany znak Forda, tak samo na taksówkach. * W GTA Vice City, wskutek błędu gry, czasami po ukończeniu gry w 100% na ulicach pojawiają się białe radiowozy. * W GTA Liberty City Stories radiowóz wygląda identycznie jak w wersji beta GTA III, z tą różnicą, że jest biało-czarny, a nie biało-niebieski. Możliwe, że jest to odniesienie do wersji beta GTA III. * W europejskiej wersji GTA III na konsolę PlayStation 2, w intrze, wozy policyjne nadal są biało-niebieskie. * Mając podbite wszystkie tereny wrogich gangów w Los Santos w GTA San Andreas i mając włączoną misję policyjną, czasami możemy natknąć się na uciekającego członka gangu Ballas lub Los Santos Vagos. * W GTA San Andreas w cut-scenkach radiowóz C.R.A.S.H ma felgi jak wóz policyjny z GTA Vice City i GTA III. * W GTA San Andreas w podziemiach komisariatu LSPD możemy natknąć się na funkcjonariusza oglądającego wnętrze pojazdu. Galeria Kategoria:Pojazdy służb ratunkowych en:Police Car es:Automóvil de la policía pt:Carro Policial